


Better Than Nothing

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [28]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Sadism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Patrick and Henry's relationship isinterestingto say the least.





	Better Than Nothing

Patrick _knows_ he’s fucked up beyond a shadow of a doubt. Henry knows it, Belch knows it, hell even Vic knows it. But there’s a certain degree of how much Patrick is willing to expose to each of them. He’s shown his true sadistic nature to all of them before, but it’s only Henry who has seen the more masochistic side of him.

It’s no secret that Patrick likes things rough. He likes to illicit responses from both extreme ends of the spectrum whether it be pain or pleasure. What people sometimes fail to realize is that Patrick prefers receiving rather than giving. Sure, he gets a kick out of torturing kids at school, but he also doesn’t mind getting pushed around himself.

Sometimes they all go to the junkyard and duke it out with each other. It’s like their own personal fight club where they just take turns punching one another. It usually never gets more serious than a black eye and it doesn’t happen as often as Patrick would want. He doesn’t mind punching any of the guys in the face, but he’d definitely rather have one of them hit him. Preferably Henry since he hits the hardest.

Which is why they started their own private one on one sessions near Tracker Bros., seeing as how there was a baseball field in the back. Sometimes kids would play there, but most of the time it was left unattended to which gave Henry and Patrick free reign over the field and dugout. Henry and Patrick would sometimes even play catch, but the real action took place near the pitcher’s mound.

Henry and Patrick would square up for a few moments before they started swinging. Patrick always throws the first punch in order to provoke Henry, which often results in Patrick’s fist landing against Henry’s jaw. Henry would reel back for a second before he retaliated and socked Patrick in the nose. It wasn’t hard enough to make Patrick’s nose bleed, yet, but it definitely hurt. He’s broken his nose at least twice from Henry’s hands so Patrick’s pretty much used to the pain by now.

After that, they start wailing on each other. It’s mostly just Patrick letting Henry punch him, in the face or in the stomach, pretty much anywhere. He swings at Henry a few times as well, but they both know what this is really about. The pain gets his adrenaline pumping and the blood excites him, begging Henry for _more_ as he gets the wind knocked out of him. Patrick’s never satisfied until he has something to show for it.

By the end, Patrick has a busted lip and a bloody nose and it’s bleeding so much that he licks it off his lips in a slow and deliberate manner. When Patrick grins at Henry his teeth are bloody and it makes Henry smirk a little, knowing he was the reason for it. He looks _beautiful_ in a raw, visceral way. The fact that Patrick is okay with it, and openly encourages it, makes it so much more appealing to Henry. He can channel his anger out on a living, breathing person and not have any repercussions to worry about.

Henry thought bullying kids was what gave him the most satisfaction, but in reality it was having someone _thank_ him for beating the tar out of them, that and the fact that Henry was able to assert dominance over someone who could be just as brutal as him (if not more so). Seeing Patrick all bruised and bloody excites him in a way he can’t describe. Henry punches Patrick once more for good measure, knocking the boy into the dirt mound.

Patrick coughs and spits blood into the dirt, feeling slightly dazed from the blow to his jaw. He gazes up at Henry with hooded eyes and curls his finger towards him, beckoning the other boy over. Henry pulls Patrick out of the dirt and drags him to the dugout for more privacy. Some of the blood from his nose is smeared across his cheek now but he doesn’t bother to clean Patrick’s face off just yet.

Henry likes Patrick bleeding when they do this. He likes tasting Patrick’s blood when he mashes their lips together and really gives it to him. The moment is only heightened when Patrick takes it upon himself to undo the front of Henry’s pants and shove his hand inside his underwear to stroke his aroused member. Henry gasps into Patrick’s bloody mouth and arches his body closer for more contact. Henry mimics Patrick and eventually wraps his hand around his friend’s cock as well.

Henry’s biting at Patrick busted lip, making him wince and moan in a single bound, all while they jack each other off with fervent speed. The taste of copper in their mouths only spur them on further as they kiss and moan and bring each other closer to the edge. They clutch at one another tightly so they don’t fall over as they reach their impending orgasms.

Henry’s cock is twitching and expelling precome like there’s no tomorrow and Patrick knows he’s getting close. Henry’s having the same effect on him as well. He’s thrusting up into Henry’s tight grasp and whimpers every time Henry’s thumb grazes the leaking tip. Patrick comes first, biting his busted lip and tearing it even more. He comes all over Henry’s hand with a satisfied groan, falling against the chain link fence and bringing Henry with him.

Patrick strokes Henry to completion soon after, letting the boy come all over his exposed groin. Henry climaxes to the sight of Patrick looking all sorts of damaged and pleased as he’s encouraged to come all over him. There was no denying that Patrick was beautiful in this moment. And, yeah, their relationship wasn’t normal in the slightest. They were fucked and they both knew it. But who cares?

It was better than nothing at all.


End file.
